The present invention refers to a load stop for supporting a load being transported on a load carrier or similar arrangement mounted on a vehicle. The load carrier comprises at least one load carrying tube having at least one groove for fastening the load stop at the load carrying tube. The load stop comprises an essentially rigid bracket configured to be supportingly arranged adjacent the load. The load stop also includes a fastening portion for mounting the load stop at the load carrying tube and the bracket is pivotable in at the fastening portion such that the load stop is foldable between at least a raised working position and a folded transporting position.
A load stop is described in WO 2004/094194 and discloses a load stop or a fastening block provided with a lower fastening element intended to be introduced into a C-shaped groove of a roof rack, roof rail or the like. A handle shaped upper part abuts the upper side of the roof rack and is firmly tightened thereagainst by aid of a tightening means which extends down to the fastening element. The load stop has one or more openings which can be used as a lug for a rope or a clamping strap or the like.
A problem with a load stop of this known type is that it must be located in the right position for the intended load. The load stop often becomes an obstruction and must be dismantled before the roof rack can be utilized for other types of loads. This can be time-consuming for the craftsman and other workers who alternatingly transport, for example ladders, pipes, building boards, battens and the like on the roof rack.